thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4.01 K
Chapter 4.01 K is the second chapter of the Volume 4. Synopsis It starts of with Flos changing his and the twins' appearance with the help of an item given to him by Mars years ago. All three of them looked then like the average citizens of Reim. Having done that, they walk outside of the castle to mingle with the people. The whole purpose of this is for Flos to hear his subjects' thoughts. After a quick minor scene, they start a conversation with "a balding man with scars on his arms "; said man brings up the origin of the mysterious twins. Many seemed to have started wondering what purpose those two might serve. Apparently even Mars had stated her confusion regarding that matter and why her King keeps them close to him. One reason for their confusion seems to be how completely unskilled they are in combat, considering that this is a warrior kingdom. Then, the conversation shifts to Flos. The man only says positive things about Flos, which Flos, whose identity is still a secret, disagrees with. Flos states how much of a failure of a king he was. Enraged by that comment, the balding man attacks him. Flos, experienced as he is in combat, easily dodges the man's punches, until he ran into Trey, allowing the man to him to hit Flos in the face. Shortly afterwards, they walk back to the castle. Having arrived, Flos tells the twins to spar with him to see their skills with his own eyes. After a few light attacks, Flos decides to end it with a rather serious strike, knocking Trey unconscious. Trey wakes up with his sister standing next to his bed, giving him a healing potion. Together the twins visit the dining halls, where Trey is for the first time positively received. People asked him about his well being and praised him for taking a "King’s blow like a man." Mars, then, slung her arms around his shoulder and reminisced about the time her king knocked her out. Later, Flos visited Trey's chamber to apologize, stating that his intentions were to change the gossip around the twins. Following that, he asks the siblings to visit with him a village near the city in secret, which is now under the rule of an unknown Lord. The guardsmen of the village order the trio to leave, upon which Flos reveals his identity. Shocked by that revelation, they quickly allow them entrance. People start gathering around him and listen to him holding a speech about his failure and asks them again to join him. The speech is interrupted, though, by the Lord Venith Crusand, who was once an old friend of Flos, and his army that marched with him. Flos also asks Venith in question to join him once again, to which Venith angrily replies that he wants his head. Characters * Trey Atwood * Flos Reimarch (Full Name Revealed) * Teresa Atwood * Bald Man (First Appearance) * Mars * Orthenon * Gazi Pathseeker * Venith Crusand (First Appearance) Locations * Chandrar ** Reim *** Flos's Castle ** Manimar Items * Empty Scabbard - It's fancy, dark crimson and black leather or fabric capped by metal filigree at the tip. The metal looked like gold, and it shone dully the longer one stared at it. * A Broach with a Yellow Jewel embedded in the center - It allows the user to assume the shape of an ordinary common person. * Healing PotionCategory:Chapters Category:King Edition